Our Confessions
by Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin
Summary: Just some poems regarding Robin & Amon's feeling for each other. Please R
1. The Confession

Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Witch Hunter Robin. Though I wish I did and  
Amon too! He He  
  
His Confession:  
This may be the hardest thing I ever say to you:  
I love the way you wear you hair,  
The way you look so sweet and innocent,  
The way you smile and talk,  
The way you look at me with those beautiful eyes that shimmer.  
You're the most wonderful person I've known.  
  
Though life may sometimes treat you cruel with every step you take, just  
know that I will be by your side holding your hand and protecting you from  
all harm.  
Because...I...  
I love you.  
  
Her Confession:  
You always look at me with those cold, stern eyes  
Like I'm a little girl in you way always  
All I want is to be friends, but I know that's not want you want.  
I have to tell you this even if you don't want to hear it or care  
I'm having these feelings I've never had before, feelings for you.  
I think, sleep, dream, and talk about you. I know why...  
I love you too.  
  
A/N: OK, well what do you think? I know it's short. I think it sucks but my  
friend is here and she convinced me to post it! If I get enough reviews  
(Which I highly doubt) I'll post everyday with a new poem. As for my other  
WHR story, 'The Love For One Another' I will be posting sometime next week.  
After that chapter I will not be posting for a while. My beta-reader who  
just happens to be my best friend is grounded until December! I  
Don't plan on replacing her either. Well, please review. If you flame me  
well, hehe lets just say YOU WILL REGRET IT! 


	2. You're The One

You're The One  
  
You're the one I think about when I sleep,  
You're the one, who's full of life,  
You always take life as it comes your way.  
I wish I could do the same.  
  
I begin to accept my feelings for you.  
When I look into your beautiful face,  
I see those small slender lips that I want to taste, those eyes that shine  
just like the sun in the morning.  
I just want to say:  
You're The One  
  
You're just my partner right? I'm not so sure anymore. I'm the Eve of  
Witches and you still stand by me. I won't fight these dreams of you. When  
I'm around you I feel so much stronger.  
  
I remember when we held hands once while walking one day. You didn't pull  
back.  
You're hand was cold, yet warm, gentle, protecting, loving, and caring. I  
begin to think:  
You're The One  
  
A/N'S: OK, first of all I finally got around to updating my other story,  
'The Love for One Another' check it out. Second: This poem was written by  
my friend Libby. I like it so I thought I'd update this story. It's not  
getting a lot of review but it has few. Oh Well. I really don't care. I saw  
it coming.  
Shout Outs:  
  
Kaidence: I'm REALLY glad you loved it! Yeah, if you think about it they  
could be wedding vows. :D  
  
Mouldy Kumquat: How's this? Hope you like!  
  
Lizzie: God Damn Elana! Yes, she was the one who made me post it. DON'T PAY  
HER!!!!! Are you crazy?!!! SHE DONSEN'T NEEDS MONEY!!! :D 


	3. Beautiful

Your eyes are those beautiful green orbs I adore.

You lore me into your heart and I gratefully accept.

I wish to have more of these moments that I can hold.

Sometimes you hide behind your mask.

But I know your task...

I will only ask....

Is it true...do you care for me?

I know I do when we flee.

I will answer that question...

I will never kill....

Even if it came down to that I couldn't.

And I wouldn't.

Now I know the truth.

The conclusion we've come to is....We love...

Author's Notes: OK, I know it's been forever since I update but school has started and we just got over Hurricane Frances. The storm came right over me...destroying so much. Taking houses, boats, ECT. It has been horrible! I was without power for 6 days and cable internet for 14 days...it sucked ass. My house is still standing. But we have leaks and it took some of my backyard....taking down power lines, poles. The storm was scary. To me anyway. Well, here is an update for this story. I don't know when I'll be updating my other one. Soon hopefully!

Kaidence: I'm glad you thought it was beautiful! WHAT? WHY?

Mouldy Kumquat: I will try to keep up the good work! :D

You love it? How come you didn't review it? Hmmm

Daughter of Eve: Yeah I know it could be better. Sorry it's not.

Jennbabs: Really? Well, when you know what is missing please tell me right away. OK?

Libby: Yea, it was your poem. I'm talking now so hush up!

Yuna of Paradise: Thanks so much. You're like one of my fave fans here. Oh, I'm really out and open. Yep I'm a Goth and proud of it! Thanks...I love having my own style and attitude, hehe. I'll keep on the good work, well try anyway. I know isn't it good? A lot of people like it. This makes me happy. I'll try to update soon and fast. LMAO

Scarlett Faye: Yeah I love your story. But you haven't updated in so long...how come?  
I think you would like my other story.

Prospero53223: Oh, I see how it is. I have to review yours for you to review mine...that is whack, lol jk. Well, I updated. Hope ya like!

XtinethePirate: Glad you like it. Yeah I know what you mean there. Jonny Depp so rocks. Yeah and like Amon would pay that bill...I bet he still owns him money. Do you like pirates or something? Love the pen name!!


End file.
